Takeo Hyūga
, Attack Prevention Technique, Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Binding Snake Glare Spell, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning Technique (Hawks) (Snakes), , Cannabis Fist, Strong Fist, Eight Gates, Daytime Tiger, Morning Peacock, Front Lotus, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Lion Combo, Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, , Gentle Fist, Nanto Seiken, , Crystal Armour, Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit, Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall, Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave, Crystal Release: Crystal Lance, Crystal Release: Crystal Needles, Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison, Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel, Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation, Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance, Crystal Release: String of Glory, Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique, Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken,Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance, Crystal Release Shadow Clone, Jade Crystal Clone Technique, , Chidori, Chidori Current, Kirin, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Flash Bolt Skill, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Lightning Blast, Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado, Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Armor, Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Spinning Lightning Shot, Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Surge, Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire, Lightning Release: Static Collection Skill, Lightning Release: Swarm of Hummingbirds Skill, Lightning Release: Thunder Aeon Skill, , Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Hell Shriek, Illusion Bell Needles, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Balance Disruption, Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration, Sound Release: False Surroundings, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Horrifying Blow, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Sonar, Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion, Sound Release: Ultimate Silence, , Earth Release Armour, Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Earth Release Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Antlion Technique, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Earth Dome, Earth Release: Earth Dragon, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Earth Flow River , Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave, Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Spore, Earth Release: Underground Explosion, , Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style,Explosive Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Chakra Draining Seal, Memory Erasing Seal, Contract Seal, , Sage Mode |tools = Takeo's swords, Explosive Tags, Kunai, Shōgen, Shuriken, Wire Strings }} An S-rank missing nin that resides in the deep mountains of Otogakure. He is capable of Crystal Release and proficient in the abilities of his Byakugan. Known to balance along the bridges of good and evil, his years within the realm of Shinobi Legends has caused him to go rogue. History A Hyūgan was born Takeo was born into the Branch house of the Hyūga Clan, branded with the the family’s curse mark at the mere age of three. He was an offspring of an Uchihan father and a Hyūgan mother. Although family to the entire Hyūga Clan, he also shared relatives with that of the Uchiha Clan, most particularly his brother, Kyuseishu. Takeo took after their mother in regards to expressing the Byakugan; while Kysei took after their father in possessing the Sharingan. Because of such, Takeo’s father looked down upon him and resented him for not sharing his bloodline prowess. That, along with other factors soon boiled over for his parents and resulted in Takeo’s father deciding to divorce his mother as well as take Kysei along with the split. The event took a toll on the young Hyūgan, leading his childhood to be one robbed of much joy and happiness. Being the son to a single mother, he was often alone and wandering, only to end up and be found in places he shouldn’t be. Until one instance he was caught in a small crossfire between ANBU and local thugs. It was then he found a passion for combat. Inspired by how shinobi of such high caliber were able to swiftly and effectively subdue a threat, fueled the young ninja in occupying his free time to train. Fulfilling his duties to the Hyūga during the day, he would tirelessly exercise and practice through homemade courses out in the forests at night. While most children his age were being tucked into bed at night, Takeo was practicing Kendo on wooden dummies. Prior to his sixth birthday, Takeo had been renown for his excellent aptitude and loyalty to the Main house, ensuring that he would fulfill the role as a guardian of the Byakugan and Hyūga-sake. This accelerated the decision to enroll him into the Academy in order to enter him into the ninja world. By then he had already been well versed in multiple variations of Taijutsu as well as Kenjutsu and his utilization of the Byakugan ever expanding, giving him an advantage over other students. He was the youngest to be enlisted out of his group, most being four years older than him. But to much surprise, it was at the Academy where he was reunited with his brother Kysei. Inspiration once again filled the Hyūgan as he reconnected with his sibling, both, able to graduate from the Academy and go on to become Genin; Takeo accomplishing such at the age of seven along with being at the top of his class. During his time at the Academy, Takeo’s combat prowess continued to evolve as he picked up the ability to learn Ninjutsu and expressed his affinity for Lightning Release. Coincidentally, or to much string pulling by high officials, Takeo was partnered up with his brother upon joining a three-man genin squad. Known as a prodigy upon his generation of shinobi, struck a cord with his Jonin leader, who took it upon himself to work Takeo harder than the rest. Pressuring the Hyūgan into a leadership role and sharpening his combat skills, Takeo’s hard work was only now being put to the test. Under the tutelage of his sensei, Takeo was exposed to a sacred art of combat, the Celestial Gates. And on his eighth birthday after nearly a year of being a genin, Takeo was able to unlock the first of eight gates. Achieving such created a new threshold for Takeo to keep track of in his growing arsenal of lethality. Further along his genin experience, Takeo was able to pick up on the chakra nature of his sensei and gained the ability to utilize Earth Release. Although more proficient in Lightning Release, it was remarkable at such an early age he was able manipulate his chakra into two different elements. After much consideration and negotiations, Takeo’s sensei had another surprising birthday present in store for his pupil. It was a two piece, extra biscuit. Upon Takeo’s ninth birthday, along with his profeciency with Lighting Release, Takeo’s sensei took it upon himself to teach him the infamous Chidori. After accomplishing such feat, he was then blessed with the news that he was allowed to participate and compete in the upcoming chūnin exams. Much of the exams felt at ease for Takeo, given he had been training his entire life to prove his combat prowess. With much support from not only his sensei, family and konoha, he himself was confident enough that he was ready to become a chūnin. Many of his exhibitions consisted of victories strictly involving hand to hand combat, except his final fight. Had it not been for the Sharingan, perhaps Takeo may have never been matched up against his brother. But it was fate. For the finals the two siblings were pitted against one another. The fight resulted in a volley of nintaijutsu, much to the advantage of Takeo. Ultimately, the Hyūgan exchanged the final blow, unleashing a perfect chidori to severely injure his brother and declare him defeated. At such point in his life, not only did he overcome his fellow genin, Takeo overcame his own flesh and blood. His success with the chūnin exams granted him the title of Chūnin at the age of nine; a remarkable feat given his upbringing. Welcome to the Land of Sound Takeo now a chūnin still had lots to learn, in which his sensei took the liberty in doing such. Aside from training, Takeo began to go out of the village more as he dealt with high classed missions and even worked with his sensei on missions. Now with his training Takeo by mid 13 years old has been able to utilize both Lightning Release and Earth Release, a major feat for the lad. In addition to such the chidori he had been learning previously, has finally mastered in the hands of Takeo, evolving his ability to be able to cut through lightning itself. Upon his travels with the various missions he had gotten, Takeo began to understand the trouble the ninja world had. Exceptionally growing he became an extraordinaire fighter for Konoha; tackling down tough missions, defeating possible threats and so on. Though upon one day he was sent out with an unknown root member out to the rice fields of Otogakure. They were sent to scout the land and take note of any suspicious activity for it had been a potential threat towards Konoha. During their surveillance the duo had gotten ambushed by experienced Sound Release users. They had been immobile, yet luckily for Takeo he had been able to pull of an defensive Kaiten before their attack and escape. As for the root member he was heavily injured, and under the cast of Sound Release the oto nin killed him off. Takeo now alone used the best of his abilities with the Byakugan to fend for himself in what happened to be an elongated battle. Nearly defeated Takeo had one member of the squad left to deal with in which the great speed this Hyūgan had granted him the ability to successfully kill of the last member with a powerful and near perfect chidori. Recollecting himself after the battle, Takeo had been quite fatigued needless to say though he had now been in possibly hostile territory alone. He secluded himself from the area of the scene and spotted an abandoned hideout to dwell in for the night. It had come to Otogakure attention that the nin had never returned. Let along finding the deceased corpses and burnt ashes of the root nin; having his body destroyed to prevent any secrets from being extracted. Nevertheless the weary Hyūgan had now found himself surrounded by what seemed to be Otogakure's ANBU. Still shaken from the battle he had the previous night Takeo could not fend off the ANBU and had been confined and sent blindfolded to an interrogation jail of Otogakure. From the charges Takeo could not have been executed as it would have started a spark of war or hostility between Otogakure and Konoha at the time. In which he had been jailed for sometime as the Otokage felt Konoha would assume the two to still to be scouting the land and hideouts. It had been then with the various jails he was in, that they used for testing; where Takeo had been manifested with genes that allowed him the capability to control crystals themselves; Crystal Release. The process had not been easy, actually very painful to Takeo's body that quickly began rejecting them, though with Otogakure's force it had successfully transplanted into Takeo, him being one of the few to ever successfully be transplanted with such a rare technique. Now held of value to Otogakure for future testing, Takeo had been put up to two options that had no leeway at all. Those being; he could return to Konoha only to defect afterwards, or plain death. To make sure that he would be used for Oto's gain. To prevent from any double crossing a seal was placed on the lad, to prevent him from spilling any information about their negotiations. Takeo seeing no future in returning to Konoha as he had only his mother in his mind, decided to follow through with the orders. He returned to Konoha informing them about the attack and what he had found, only to state a request to return to the mission for further investigation. Doing such allowed him to return back to Otogakure and reportedly, be suspected as MIA. Returning from Konoha, Takeo found himself prison-ed longer then he thought as he would be the victim of several other experiments. It took a great sense of hope for Takeo to survive the prison, as he had still been young at the time and was treated like trash; nothing different from when he had been in Konoha. During these times Takeo had already grown to be 15, in which the Akatsuki had been forming and executing the idea to target Otogakure and destroy it. Upon such. Otogakure came to a downfall. This left Takeo, and the rest of the prisoners trapped in an un-maintained prison. He was set free along with others, to help his liberator restore order in Otogakure. This lad had been the current Otokage: Trev. With this Takeo served as Trev's second in command helping with the village's restoration; in return the Kage had aided Takeo in training, teaching some of his vile secret techniques. Takeo now had been serving Otogakure not as a prisoner, though as highly respected shinobi. Takeo once took on the act of espionage for Otogakure's sake in Kirigakure. In which he maintained a low profile and had been transferring data about the village back to Otogakure. During this time, while out in the forest Takeo had encountered an ANBU kiri nin. To his luck it hadn't just been an ordinary ANBU nin more so the commander of Kirigakure's ANBU division. Takeo keeping character maintained to avoid a huge fiasco in the making, by leading off the ANBU commander; Xiarawst Uchiha and eventually befriended him. With this Xia entrusted Takeo and later on granted him a privileged opportunity, signing the Hawk Summoning Contract that Xia bore. After summoning some rather small hawks Takeo had summoned a rather grand hawk, roaring from the smoke as it peered its blue eyes at him. For the first time ever Takeo heard another animal talk as the bird spoke out to him bearing its name; Rin. With the bird offering Takeo a ride back to Oto, Takeo accepted such and packed his items and returned home. Afterwards, Takeo had been able to befriend the hawk; it being his personal summon. From then on Takeo continued to learn more about hawks, as well as being able to summon forth various other ones and soon befriending them all. He seemingly began to spend more time training and getting to know them then actually attending mission the Otokage put out. Legendary Ninja of the Sound With Takeo continuing his study with hawks and their sacred home, he soon began to find out a new and very interesting technique the hawks have the ability to bless upon; Sage Arts. Takeo immediately interested in the fashion, wanted to be able to harness natural energy as well as become a sage to his now beloved hawks. With such mindset set out, Takeo decided to take a short departure from his active duty within Otogakure; to heavily invest his times in training with the hawks in Takaten Mountains. There, Takeo began his venture in becoming a Hawk Sage. After just a year in a half of training Takeo seemed to have been able to conjure up natural energy to be able to enter Sage Mode. Through his first practices Takeo had entered Imperfect Sage Mode in which he began to grow a beak like nose; pointed downward, as well as talons that grew from his finger nails in addition, his skin gets rather soft and some variation of feathers appear upon his back. While in said sage mode Takeo soon was able to learn how to utilize senjutsu enhanced techniques in collaboration with Rin. Having finally gained the ability to enter Perfect Sage Mode is when Takeo took it upon himself to cease his rigorous training for now and return to the current world. Before doing such though, Takeo had visited a special forest within Takaten Mountains, in which he began to gather and harvest some rather interesting plants. He plucked the contents off the plants and stashed them in a large duffle bag to return to Oto. Saying his goodbyes to the new creatures he met during his training, he set back to return to Otogakure. Upon returning Takeo had seemingly been gifted due to his hard work, the honorable title of Sannin; one of the three legendary ninja of Otogakure. Returning to Otogakure Takeo had came along to meet new faces as in particular he had met a fellow Hyūgan; Mikoto. Though unaware of her origin the two had a knack for improving their own skills in which, helped create their own fighting style utilizing the Byakugan; Nanto Seiken. Takeo had been very interested in this style of fighting as it mimicked to his own knowledge of strong fist showing to be a more brutal use of the Jyūken fist. The creative Takeo soon began to use the herbs he had returned from Takaten Mountains. to innovate his own personal fighting style; Cannabis Fist one of the more natural remedies and methods he had picked up from sage training. Though even with his extensive progress in training not everything had gone well as it was reported that his brother was missing. Not only such though remnants of his body were found lying throughout the village. It was made symbolically towards Takeo that upon his departure his brother and family were not safe. Upon hearing such news Takeo seemed to have broken down and gone crazy, not believing it as he wouldn't think his brother could have been killed. Though it was until he received a package in a basket that Takeo's brain switched to the insane mode. The package consisted of the head of Takeo's mother, with her eyeballs gouged out. Utterly broken down and lost all hope, Takeo resigned from all activities and took on the habit of heavy cannabis smoking. He would use such as a coping method to ease his minds from the tragedies brought forward to him. His habit was not enough for the young distressed Takeo. More bad news was to come. As a parting gift the same source killing his family, sent him another basket; with his brothers head, in similar display like his mother's. Wanting the eternal suffering to end he decided to take it upon himself, to commit the sacred act of Seppuku using his own brother's katana, symbolically offing his life as he thought of himself as a failure for letting his family down. Upon mysterious means a man named Shinkō gained control over Takeo's body, as well as others of the past Otokage's zombies; granting Takeo a great deal of control over his life. Telling him that the fault of his brother's death wasn't Takeo's and that he could continue to pursue the true menace with his new immortal life. From then on Takeo regained consciousness though at the expense of his new life form; an Edo Tensei. He was disgusted upon his return, as farmers begged to him, living in constant fear and barely being able to supply themselves and their families. He couldn't have thought, his absence would hinder Oto's prosperity. He recollected his belongings and decided to figure out what the whole mess was about. He witnessed a constant shifting of powers, with no results. Inevitably nearly breaking down, after being informed that the honored; Yondaime had fallen in Iwagakure. Losing Trev, broke all ties Takeo had to any Oto nin, most disappearing the land itself. Upon noticing that Hazama was still in power, he seeked an answer as to why Oto was at its decline. Although he gained his answer, not with words but by actions; witnessing another challenge in power. As the Nidaime Otokage returned, shocked to see Oto's decline as well; challenging Hazama's authority. With the Godaime fleeing, Takeo came to notice that his village became weaker since he left it; thinking quite the opposite would happen. Staying, he vowed to not let his land crumble and to restore it to its glory. Strangely enough, it was Hazama whom would aide him in rebuilding the Sound. Not by his actions but with a very hard truth for Takeo to handle. After revealing to him some horrendous acts preformed to prevent Takeo from gaining the Godaime spot. The words told, were the essential breaking point in Takeo's persona which would swallow him whole and completely eradicate this lads emotions. This caused him to become emotionless, allowing him to strive for power to rise once again within Otogakure, and for him to be that power. Takeo would slowly begin to plan to restore Otogakure back to its notorious deeds and essence. Yet in order for such to happen he would have to remove the crippling lock his edo state held upon him. Takeo's reign as a zombie was not long, being brought back to life via Rinnegan. After various planning and a kidnapping of a young child, Takeo was revived fully through the means of the Kidnappe, whom held the required traits to use such ocular power; resulting in his death and Takeo's rebirth into the Shinobi Realm. This time he realized that ending his life over his brothers death was a mistake and that he was careless for taking his own life. Though his past was behind him as he started out his new life. Growing colder. He decided to reside in Takaten Mountains as a permanent stay, constantly swapping out of the realm to return to the Shinobi World when needed, seeing the new era of Shinobi lacked the passion his generation had. He was granted access into Ryūichi Cave as well, having signed the blood contract to summon forth serpents. He would be spending some of his time lurking in such caves and lairs; plotting his next moves. The New World Order For some time he began to research and understand the life of the snakes, as well as test and mess with their poisons. Acquiring the ability to utilize Poison Release from such experimentation. Takeo would undergo some body modifications as he would begin to build up an immunity to his newly trusted companions lethal venom. Daily, the lad injected himself with moderate amounts of poisons he acquired through countless serpents. This allowed him a more efficient way to deal with poisons and work with the snakes; if they were ever to turn on him or be used against him. After much research was done with the snakes, Takeo decided to advance his studies with serpents and apply such genetics onto his very own person. Granting him snake-like qualities only enhanced his research in the inevitable search to prolong his lifetime. Regarding his past errors, he vowed to never take his own life for granted, fixated on the thought of serving his ninja duties for life. A devoted warrior if so. With his ties to Otogakure slowly dead and the new age of nin growing from the remains of the past did he take on the life of a missing nin. Choosing no affiliation and pursuing a path of his own code and morals, leaving the Land of Rice Fields, traveling the Shinobi World. Personality Takeo is more so your average teenager; loud and obnoxious at times as well as quite and understanding. He is also quite energetic, always wanting to do something or to go somewhere in which he resorts to training to fulfill his energy. As for his peace of mind when sparring or even in a battle Takeo likes to finish things up as quick and clean whenever he may. He isn't one to enjoy elongated battles as well as grand finales; this causes him to go mad. When in a battle though, Takeo loves to concentrate on 'one upping' his opponent; always having another alternative and a technique ready after the current one. With his great sense of thought during combat he is also quite loyal, especially to the Otokage during missions. He may even scold or criticize his comrades if the task isn't executed as planed. Aside from his brash self Takeo doesn't seem to have a soft side as he rarely feels 'down' mostly it is caused from his concern about his mother other then that he doesn't have pity for others; this coming from his slightly horrid childhood. Recently from his visits at Takaten Mountains Takeo has been known to giggle often as well as have a very mellow tone. He can find humor in most plain and ordinary things; the cause from this is still unknown. Reincarnated and well, the years and adventures Takeo has held in the shinobi world seemed to have gotten to his head as the lad gained a shift in his personality. He lacks interest in those whom are not his family or friends, not caring towards their actions. He has learned to focus on himself and by improving himself he can fully improve others. He holds a strong distaste towards humans; having witnessed many horrid actions, though still holds a calm persona. Mentally scared he tends to never show his true emotions to people, rather avoiding personal encounters; cold. His childish ways seemed to have left him as well as the thought that he holds no family blood ties anymore, he is his own man. Appearance Underived Takeo's Physical features consist of dark green hair, pale Byakugan eyes as well as a firm Teenage build. Upon his forehead which he conceals at times is his Cursed Mark; the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu that had been placed upon him at a young age. He has also gained a continually healing scar upon his right eye. Aside from such his apparel seems to stay to the typical sound gear; A loose fitting grey jacket along with black tights and black draped pants all held together with a long green rope. Along with such he keeps 3 ninja pouches on his waist, toward the back what is in these are quite a mystery as a strong stench emits from them though he always seems to bring it along with him. With that there are times where Takeo may seem 'out of it' constantly looking drowsy and moving quite slow, though nothing is out of the ordinary as he is as 100% as ever. During these times he may also be seen with various snacks of the sort in his ninja pouch. Having been reincarnated he seemed to have earned his youthful skin once more. As with his age he has fully matured into the shinobi he was destined to become; living in his prime. Gaining a new sense of style; he is normally seen wearing a tunic as well as equipped with a mighty sword and shield. He has been inked up with special sealing tattoos and also seemed to have an interest in collecting emblems and wearing them proudly. Sage Mode Upon entering sage mode Takeo's physical appearance changes rather it be imperfect of perfect the changes vary. A notable change is once in sage mode his fingernails grow abruptly and resemble the large sharp talons of a hawk. Another notion could be his hair spikes up and seems to shine and glisten like a tuft upon a hawk's head. A notable feature to Takeo himself is in Imperfect Sage Mode his nose seems to stretch downward making it resemble a hawk's beak. A similar feature to all sage users is once entered a yellow pigmentation above his eyes appear. What can be noted is actual feather to appear upon his back during imperfect mode though a small truffle of them to appear underneath his shoulder blades is all that is known. Though during perfect sage mode the truffle of feathers sprouts outward into fully usable wings; attribute to being a hawk sage. Abilities Byakugan Takeo has fully awakened his Byakugan's total power and is able to expand his range, beyond thousands of meters Although being born into the side-branch he was able to train the sacred arts of Gentle Fist and other main branch techniques. Through countless usage he has mastered where each and every tenketsu in the body is, not needing his Byakugan active to properly identify such. Regarding the tenketsu itself, Takeo is able to trigger and release chakra from any portion of his chakra system at will. This allows for a powerful full body protection, when expelling chakra through all portions of his tenketsu. Furthermore through rapid motion he is able to temporarily solidify said chakra and utilize it as a powerful blunt force. Years of extensive use with the Byakugan, has given Takeo a mastery over it; even working in expanding its martial status by incorporating Nanto Seiken and being able to expel his chakra into a razor sharp force. He enjoys being gifted with the such ability, allowing him a sense of 'control' when in a battle field, always utilizing such when in combat. He is further more able to use the expanded scanning range of the Byakugan while maintaining focus with what is occurring before him, allowing him to keep an eye on mostly everything. Let alone extensive training with the hawks of Takaten Mountains has dubbed him the nick-name; Hawk Eyes(鷹の目, Taka no Me) amongst such group. Due to his all seeing eyes. Ninjutsu At a very young age, Takeo has shown to be very proficient in manipulating his chakra and grasp a large knowledge of abilities and techniques. Practicing through the Hyūgan arts, allowed him a better control and flow of his chakra and chakra system. Let alone his strive for perfection, has allowed him to master some sacred and forbidden techniques along his journey as a ninja. He hones a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal; ranging from simple offensive ones, to higher ranking, more complicated ones. Over the years of training, Takeo has increased his chakra pool, comparable to that of a kage or grand leader. Being able to keep up with many of them, in numerous encounters. Summoning Technique Takeo has signed various blood contracts, tying him down and allowing him the ability to summon forth creatures of the like. Most notably would be his affliation with the Hawks; being accepted and allowed to inhabit Takaten Mountains. Gaining the title Hawk Sage once mastering his training with them. His companion Rin is his most reliable summon, utilizing her for combat as well. Although as a means of transportation and communication his hawks aide him greatly; guiding him in the skies. He has also gained and assigned another animal contract; that being with the Snakes. It seems more so, only recent that he has been heavily involving himself with serpents. Not specifically learning the aspect of Sage Mode through them, he is more or so; learning their lifestyle and applying such to himself. Various experimentations have been occurring as he incorporates snakes, more and more within his abilities and essence. Aside from animal contracts, he has also acquired a contract in summoning hell gates; specifically Rashōmon Gates. These can be used as an ultimate defense measure, being able to protect him from drastic blows equivalent to tailed beast bombs; given the proper alignment of gates. He is able to summon forth more than one at a time, and even utilize them as space time portals. He may utilize the gates as a link from one area to the other, so long as he has visited such area before hand in life. Nature Manipulation Having a powerful grasp and control over his chakra, allows Takeo to preform elemental abilities with ease. He is most notably notorious for his lightning techniques, usually utilizing such to achieve great speeds and swiftness in his strikes. He enjoys paralyzing and inflicting zapping pain unto others, while utilizing such release. Most notably applying Lighting Chakra Armour on himself, to enhance his overall speed and agility. He also has shown signs to utilize Earth Release, having a strong sense in such aspect. Much like his Crystal Release, he is able to bend the earth and manipulate it to his liking. Using such for more durable defensive measures. Poison Release Around the same time that Takeo began to mess with the snakes, he began to mess with their poisons and poisons in general. Acquiring the knowledge from the Godaime, he has studied and successfully began to emit corrosive toxins and poisons; through his exertion chakras. With his practices he began to concoct different variations of lethal poisons; forming them in either gaseous or liquid state. During his practices, he would apply small dosages of his own lethal poisons into his blood stream. Through extensive care and precaution he would increase the dosages, so that his body would create specific defenses to build an immunity each time it was applied. The end result became that he could freely utilize the lethal poisons without their harmful effects, being applied to himself. With such growing immunity he has shown great resilience to most notorious poisons; even gaining bodily functions as a counter reactant when exposed to such. Meaning that if he is to be exposed to poisons that aren't of his making; he would minutely if not at all be effected. Crystal Release His ability to manipulate crystals is beyond extraordinaire. He may create crystal particles out of thin air and can use it to his advantage; entrapping foes or merely causing constructions of crystals for his defense. He has developed a form of Nintaijutsu, adding a crystal layer to himself, allowing techniques to branch off of his person, as he attack hand to hand. Furthermore he has improved his crystals resiliency to surpass the durability of diamond itself, being able to constantly restrengthen it at will. Meaning even if one is able to find the perfect split in its structure, he is able to reinforce its durability with chakra. His knowledge in Shōton can be endless as his techniques can branch from one another; expanding into new variations. Ototon The very unique form of Chakra Manipulation; Ototon had been taught down by the Yondaime Otokage to Takeo. This technique is custom to Otogakure and only taught to those worthy enough. Takeo having trained sole fully with Ototon for a short period of time seemed to pick it up rather well and have a great effect when using it. This also allows him a much easier method of communication, especially with long distances; being able to specifically target and project his voice to someone, even if they aren't relatively close. He doesn't like to use it much in his fights when manipulating crystals, as the two don't work in collaboration; the high pitch sound waves destroying his crystals to dust. Yet he enjoys the manipulative effects in relation to Genjutsu, as he incorporates such with music alone; offering pleasant and soothing tunes, only to furthermore entrap his victim. He has perfected Ototon towards the point where he can emit most techniques vocally, although still uses instruments as a medium. Combat Takeo loves hand to hand combat. Having an extensive prowess in Gentle Fist, Strong Fist, Cannabis Fist, and various martial arts. He has also been able to release and open all of the 8 Celestial Gates. His intense training in Taijutsu led him to the ability. In which, his continuous training may lead him to be able to master all 8. Outside of training, he has only had to utilize the gates a mere handful of times; in which the most he has ever gone up to is: the 6th Gate. He will only use it when in danger and when it is necessary, for multiple or extremely powerful enemies. Having lived and practiced with his Shōgen,Takeo's knowledge with kenjutsu is beyond normal. He is easily able to switch from Taijutsu to Kenjutsu with no problem. His Shogen itself is special as he is able to crystallize the whole blade, making it sharper and durable then the average blade. Which allows him to branch his crystal techniques off of such. Regardless he keeps an arsenal of blades ready, being very skilled with each of them. Needless to say he has also picked up a skill in utilizing wires and chakra threads to project attacks at a distance, as well as to bind and restrict his opponents. Senjutsu Upon years of training with the hawks of Takaten Mountains, Takeo has achieved a proper balance between spiritual, physical and natural energy; achieving perfect Sage Mode. He noted that his Byakugan sensory skills were doubled if not tripled from the powers granted from sage mode as well as a light weight feeling which allowed him to gracefully execute Taijutsu quicker. His hawk sage mode gives him enhanced abilities similar to a hawk; gaining keen sight as well as light weight build, allowing swiftness with his moves. The techniques used with natural energy as opposed to his normal chakra is doubled in power as well as his ability to control the 8 gates more easily. He is a force to be reckoned with, while in such state. He will either absorb the natural energy off of one of his hawks; whom would gather it for him. Or send a clone of his, to the sacred land of the hawks and allow him to gather natural energy there; to disperse such clone and intake the energy stored to enter sage mode. Once activated, he has shown a great durability in maintaining it for prolonged periods of time. He will avoid entering such mode, only when dealing with a force he cannot normally handle; making him much more deadlier when in such state. Stats Category:Male